


Stuck

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [50]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets stuck<br/>prompt: spade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

Harry got out of the car and kicked the tire in frustration when he saw the situation he was in. He should have known better than to take the curve at that speed. Not that he was going all that fast to begin with. But hitting the ice caused him to fishtail and end up with the back end of his car in the snow bank. Thankfully the only thing damaged was his pride. Grabbing the shovel from the trunk, he stabbed the pile of snow with the shovel. 

He was mad. 

He still couldn't believe he'd lost control on ice and gotten stuck in the snow. He grew up in Massachusetts for God's sake, he knew how to drive in snow. Granted it had been many years ago, but like riding a bike you never forget, although he apparently was out of practice at it.

He was just grateful Lee insisted he pack his car appropriately for the weather, including the small fold up shovel, just in case something happened. 

His anger at the situation fueled his desire to get the snow around his tires even out and solidly packed so he could get some traction. He hoped getting it under the tires would give him the traction he needed to get his car out of the ditch and back on the road. When he finished getting the snow packed, he stowed the shovel in the back seat and returned to the driver's seat. Slowly putting the car into gear, he released the clutch. Feeling the tires grip, he inched forward until he was back on the road again. With a sigh of relief he wouldn't be too late to meet his lover. He just hoped Lee wouldn't rib him for too long about getting stuck in the snow.


End file.
